


Possessive

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [272]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Possessive Dean Winchester, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: i read that from dean at the bar and thought, what about sam and dean at a bar and while dean plays pool, a guy starts hittin on sam and sweet talking him and it's been so long that sam is actually interested so he starts flirting back, but then dean goes over grabs sam and takes him to the back of the bar and fucks him while telling him sam is his and his only and he won't have another cock that isn't his (possessive!dean is life)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessive

**Author's Note:**

> Fic mentioned is (Not) Straight (269)

Sam watched Dean play, leaning against the wall, grinning as Dean was sweeping up the pool tables.

He watched a guy walk up near him watching with him.

“Hey there. What’s a guy like you doin’ all by his lonesome?” The guy asked.

“Watching them play pool. Drinkin’ a beer. Nothing much.” Sam said.

“That so?” The guy asked, moving closer. “You know, I’m sure I can give you some much better usage of your time. Guy with looks like yours….don’t see ‘em every day.”

Sam grinned, turning to face the man. “Yeah? I’m good looking?”

“Beyond good looking.” The guy grinned. “Fucking hot.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Sam watched Dean score the eight ball and turned to look at Sam, frowning at what he saw.

The guy reached out, fingers brushing against Sam’s.

“I could give you the night of your life, if you want.”

“Really?” Sam asked.

“Aww, fuck no.” Dean growled, grabbing Sam. “You’re with me.” Dean lead Sam away, out the bar and around the back. Dean pinned Sam to the wall, and got close. “You’re mine, Sammy.”

“Really? You haven’t done anything with me for months Dean. I think I have a right to flirt with whomever I want.”

“Looks like I need to fuck that ass of yours so you remember who owns it then.” Dean said, spinning Sam around and tugging his pants down.

Sam gasped as the cool air hit bare skin, and he could feel Dean’s fingers rubbing and kneading the flesh of his ass.

“Mine.” Dean growled. he spat on his hand, slicking his fingers, and he started to open Sam up, who gasped, clawing at the wall.

“No one else gets to fuck you, Sammy.” Dean growled, fingers rocking in and out of Sam’s ass, avoiding Sam’s prostate. “No one gets to do what I do.”

“D-Dean.” Sam moaned.

Dean scissored his fingers, stretching Sam’s hole, and Sam groaned, pushing back.

“God, you are so needy for it.” Dean said. He continued to open Sam until Sam was moaning on every twist and turn of his fingers.

“Fuck me Dean!” Sam cried out. “Fuck me!”

“Oh, I’m planning on it.” Dean said, pulling his fingers out of Sam. He pulled his cock free, and slicked it up with spit and his pre-come, before lining it up with Sam’s open hole and giving a sharp thrust, growling “Mine.”

Sam cried out, and Dean started to fuck Sam, loving the sound of flesh on flesh in the open.

“You don’t have anyone else’s cock in your ass except for mine.” Dean grunted. “You don’t flirt with any of those fuckers in the bar. You’re mine, Sammy. Mine.”

“Yours.” Sam moaned. “Jerk me off. Wanna come by your hand.”

“My needy little brother.” Dean laughed, reaching around and taking a hold of Sam’s cock. Dean stroked in time with the thrusts, and Sam started rocking back and forth, fucking himself in Dean’s hand and on Dean’s cock.

“Fuck, Sammy. We’re definitely gonna fuck more often. Love watching you like this.”

“Dean. God….fuck…Dean.” Sam moaned. He cried out when Dean started to hit his prostate, and started thrusting faster.

“I’m gonna make you come. Make you cry out my name. Fuck you til you can’t think straight.”

“Dean!”

“You’re mine Sammy. Mine. No one elses. I’m the one that fucks you.”

“Only one. Promise!” Sam moaned. “Dean…god, Dean…gonna come.”

“My baby brother gonna come for me? Come Sammy. Come.” Dean growled. “Come!”

Sam cried out Dean’s name, shooting his load on the wall. Dean growled, biting Sam’s neck, and sucking on a mark that would be pretty to look at tomorrow.

Dean came inside Sam, and panted, before pulling out and pulling Sam’s pants up, and tucking himself back in.

“Let’s get out of here Sam.” Dean said. “I’m sure that we can entertain ourselves in the motel room.”

Sam grinned and pulled Dean in for a kiss. “Fuck, have I missed you fucking me.” Sam murmured when they parted.

“Sammy….that’s gonna change. Really quick.” Dean said, “Come on." 

The two headed out back to the Impala, Dean having one hand on Sam’s ass, knowing how messy it was probably getting inside Sam’s jeans.


End file.
